


Loving and Giving

by SamuelJames



Series: The Gift of Submission [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Dom/sub, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily's thoughts about her Dom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving and Giving

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Loving and Giving  
> Pairing: Emily Merchant/Hilary Becker  
> Rating: 18+  
> Summary: Emily's thoughts about her Dom.  
> Notes: Written for primeval100 where the prompt was Submission.  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Emily gasps when Becker drops the ice cube and pushes his cold fingers inside her. He smiles and leans over to kiss her. The brief kiss is lovely but he moves to her breast and tugs on her nipple with his teeth.

She's swapped one dominant man for another but Becker is nothing like Henry who'd demanded obedience. Becker sees Emily's submission as a gift.

He twists his fingers and presses his thumb against her clit.

"Do you want more?"

Emily nods, "please".

He begins moving his thumb in slow circles. "Soon. Just relax and let yourself enjoy this, love."


End file.
